


Vices

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fade to Black, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Trafalgar Law only had two vices in life - at least that he would admit to.





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> OKAY. SO. THIS FIC HAS A BUNCH OF CONTEXT GOING ON.
> 
> So. First and foremost: This is completely and utterly dedicated to my amasing and wonderful and awesome friend plum8now. (Let me tell you. She's practically my first One Piece friendo. I shit you not.) It is her birthday and I felt she deserved something very special! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> Now, in case you weren't aware I _really_ don't dabble in AUs. I may read a few, but writing? Noooo way. But Omu loves AUs, so~ I wrote this for her as an AU. (And I mean I do suppose I could have succeeded with a non AU but Omu loves AUs)
> 
> And for background info. So. You see, Omu and I met prettyyyyy much over a song. (tldr; i made a post about a lawlu song, she inquired about it and we started talking) But you see, this song I had not picked because of the lyrics. No. It just.... happened to be the song that was in my head while I read my first lawlu fics and it just... because the lawlu song. (Before I even had figured out the actual lyrics, etc.)
> 
> What is the song you ask? It's Closer, by the Chainsmokes. And thus we come to this:
> 
> Because Omu's amasing I decided I'd write a fic based on the song that we met over.
> 
> AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY.
> 
> (PS: I highly suggest you listen to the song on repeat while reading.)

When he entered the bar, he heard a laugh that he had never expected to ever hear again.

Law let his eyes cautiously wander over, to see that same hair. That same fashion sense. Those same deep, dark, round eyes.

_Coffee. Your eyes look like coffee._

...how long had it been?

“Torao?”

…and that same _ridiculous_ nickname.

“Well,” Law started as he approached the other, “aren’t you looking pretty?”

Luffy only laughed.

.+++.

It had started out as a collision. A chance encounter in a café. One where Law had studied an hour too late, and slept an hour too little.

“Oops! Sorry, here, let me get you another,” the stranger had said.

Law had not expected a number to come with his coffee.

.+++.

“Rum,” Law said to the bartender, “straight, no ice.”

(That was yet another thing Law had likened Luffy’s eyes to.)

“You never change.”

Those were his two vices actually. And even that hadn’t changed.

“If it works, why fix it?”

(Perhaps it was fitting, in retrospect.)

Even more laughter. “What, just like your car?”

.+++.

The second time they had met - it was in a bar. A bar with all of Luffy’s friends.

 _It doesn’t have to be a date._ He had said.

And, after meeting Luffy’s friends, Law almost wished it had been.

.+++.

“You know, my number hasn’t changed.” Luffy said idly, fingers playing with the rim of his shot glass.

To be honest, Law never really knew why he had never reached out since then. Never really knew why he let it drift off. Life? Was he just simply too busy? He couldn’t answer Luffy. No, not honestly.

“I lost the cup.”

At the very least, his pitiful excuse only made the other laugh more. Laugh more before taking his hand and writing on it with a marker.

“There. Or do you want me to write it on your forehead too?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

They both knew he would.

.+++.

The third meeting, the idiot had spent more money on the half-broken old jukebox than he had on drinks. Playing the same damn song. Over. And over. And always dragging him out onto the dance floor, a grin on his face.

And Law was too drunk, and too infatuated, to honestly give a damn.

.+++.

He took his phone. Took it and inputted the numbers that had been sloppily printed on his palm. And then he paused when he saw an app. Ah yes, there was a pay to play jukebox in here, wasn’t there...?

He swiped his finger before holding out his hand.

...He had missed seeing that spark in Luffy’s coffee-rum eyes.

.+++.

The meetings continued after that.

And, sometimes – just sometimes would Luffy join _him_ while he studied. And studied.

And _studied…_

Finals were approaching…

(Perhaps, just a little too much of it. Because Law never did catch Luffy at his graduation…)

.+++

“You’ll call me this time - won’t you?”

Law looked up at the other, who had pushed him down onto the backseat of his car, a grin on his lips, hands pushing away his jacket - lips pressing again his shoulder and biting down, teeth pressing into the tattoo there.

“ _Won’t_ you?”

Chaos. That was who this was. Sheer and utter chaos. Maybe, Law had wanted some sanity in his life for once.

He gasped when Luffy bit down on his neck this time.

But Law had realised – he was becoming complacent. Idle in his time alone. Moved to the city, paid off his degree. Away from the delinquents that had taken him on a rollercoaster ride.

He brought the hand that Luffy had written on up into his hair and tightly gripped him, pulling him closer. _Closer._

And, Law had realised that he had _missed_ it. Missed this. Missed _Luffy._ Missed his vice.

“Well,” he paused around another gasp at the teeth teasing him, “I can’t exactly lose my hand now, can I?”

And perhaps, perhaps that was not an answer either. But it was as close as Luffy was ever going to get.

And they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a huge thank you to Oturai and KaizokuHime for proof reading!


End file.
